I'm Not Lily
by Hero in the Making
Summary: She grew up hearing that she looked just like her mother, but she was determined that it would be known, she was not her mother. A/U Co written with Wolfprincess1995


Prologue

The small family was gathered in the foyer of their home in Godric's Hollow, contemplating their next move. The war was increasing in intensity and more muggle borns and half-bloods were being persecuted for their beliefs. The father and mother of the family were discussing the latest business that had to do with the Order of the Phoenix. A group dedicated to fighting against the injustice of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater army.

The young mother held her son close to her chest and rocked him gently, brushing the stray black hairs from his face and smiled down softly at him, in only a way a mother could. "I don't know what we are going to do James. Everything is becoming more difficult. We have the children to think about." She was close to the end of her third term, expecting her second child, a little girl.

"Yeah, I know," the man named James said, scratching his head with his wand. Their son was one and a half years now, and their second one was on her way. The God-Parent had yet to be decided for the new child, much like the name, and how the world was turning out to be, it needed to be decided soon. It was close to being decided, but they had come to a standstill on a decision. James wanted his old friend from school, Remus Lupin, a werewolf, to be the guardian. He had always been the most responsible of the group of boys, but Lily was still uneasy about, as James called it, his furry little problem. Lily's choice for Godfather was, however, her oldest friend, Severus Snape, a long time rival of James and his friends. James had a hatred for Severus that stemmed from the very first day they met.

"How about this then," she said, changing the baby boy to the other arm. "Whoever she looks like gets to choose the Godparent."

James thought on that and pushed his glasses up his nose in thought. "For some reason I feel like I'm going to lose this one."

"Have you all of a sudden become good at divination love?" Lily teased her husband. "After all didn't you and the boys take it as a slack off class because it had no real substance?"

James chuckled and threw his wife a playful glare. "Now you aren't being very fair. I was a wonderful student."

"Wonderful when you were not galavanting around the school at odd hours with the Marauders," Lily pointed out as little Harry settled into a deep sleep in her arms. She couldn't help but feel pride swell in her chest as she watched his peaceful features settle. "What are we going to name her James?" Lily asked deciding to change he talk to something a bit more joyful. She loved names, it was the first step to showing who your baby would be as they grew up.

"Well," He paused taking his glasses off and cleaning them off with his shirt, "I like the name Dahlia." James then placed the glasses on his face and looked at her expectantly.

Lily pondered it for a moment, an amused smile gracing her lips. "Another flower?" She asked giving him a look.

James shrugged sheepishly, "What can I say? If the shoe fits."

Lily laughed, causing little Harry to stir slightly. She stroked his black hair, looking down at his sleeping figure. He resembled his father almost identically, save for his green eyes that resembled hers. It would only fair that her daughter looked like her. The baby kick violently as if she were saying, "Yes of course mother."

Harry fluttered his eyes open at the kick, and stared at his mother with a questioning look that read, "Why did you wake me up?" James chuckled as he paced the room, twirling his wand in his hand. He stopped pacing and stared at Lily, concern sweeping his face.

"Why don't I take him for now," he said, walking towards her. She relinquished her son to him, and sat down on the loveseat. She picked up a glass that sat on the table next to the couch, and took a sip of the water before standing back up and walking over to the window seat. It was Easter. Snow powdered the ground, already melting. Little children from the village searched their yards for plastic eggs with candy in them, parents standing off to the side, smiling, or helping the small children find the eggs.

A pain erupted in Lily's abdomen, causing her to drop the glass of water, letting it shatter on the floor. It was just like the time when Harry was born, only this one was early. Lily let out a scream and James sat Harry down in his playpen before he ran over and grabbed her hand, worry in his eyes.

Harry started to whine as Lily continued to scream, and James spoke into the wand before a light erupted from the tip of his wand in the shape of a stag and galloped out the door.

"Don't worry Darling," comforted James to Lily. "I just sent word to Bathilda. She should be here any moment." Lily let out another scream, sending Harry into wails. A large old woman entered the house then, and rushed over to the screaming Lily and the panicked James.

"Move aside man, your wife is having a baby." She said shooing the young man aside and helping Lily up to her room. The poor woman was crying in pain, the contractions from labor quickly coming upon her. "Don't worry dear heart Bathilda will help you." She said laying her down.

"It hurts! James, I swear you will regret this!" She shot at her husband, and people said childbirth was a beautiful thing. Bathilda readied Lily for delivery and waved her wand about gathering the necessary equipment for the birth.

"Mrs. Potter please I need you to calm down and breathe." Lily tried hard, but a screech still escaped her lips. Soon though, after much pain, another scream entered the group, a small baby girls. Lily let out a sigh of relief as James held his new daughter in his arms. Bathilda swiped her wand, casting a cleaning spell, and the little girl was prettied up.

"She's so tiny," James whispered. "Like a little porcelain doll."

Lily reached for her daughter, holding her in her arms. "My little Dahlia."

A loud bang erupted from from the back door, causing the two small children to resume screaming and crying. Bathilda looked panicked.

"I need to go," she said, right before she vanished with the sound of a 'pop'.

"Lily, take the children and run," said James, panic in his voice. "He found us."

Lily stood up, wobbling a bit, and took her two children up the stairs. She locked herself in the nursery and placed the children together in a crib. Dahlia was frantically screaming while her brother held onto her. Lily started to move furniture in the way of the door, but it was too late. With a loud bang, door flew open, causing Harry and Lily to whimper and Dahlia to scream louder.

A man with a snake like face stood in the doorway, clutching a long stick with jagged edges down different places of it.

"No please!" pleaded Lily. "Let us live. Do not take my children please!"

"I will let you live, but your son must die," the man said. "Now step aside."

"No please!" cried Lily.

"You have one last chance."

"Please!"

The man raised his wand, uttered the words "_Avada Kedavra_", and a green light shot out, making Lily fall lifeless to the floor. The man stepped over the dead body, and over to the infant and the toddler, eying the toddler in particular. He had a round face, much like his father's, and the same jet black hair as well. He matched the prophecy perfectly. The man once again raising his wand, wincing at the sudden cry of the infant. This man had always hated the cries of children, and he particularly wanted to silence this ones cries. But he needed to get rid of the one person who could stand in his way.

He raised his wand for a third time tonight, ready to get get rid of this nasty family, but when he raised his wand and fired the curse, bounced off the toddler, and fired into the man's face.

The man vanished in a puff of dust, Harry finally letting out a whimper since the man had first entered the room. The two were all alone, surrounded by crumbling walls.


End file.
